Can't Throw Away the Past
by jes88
Summary: Scully does something that affects both of their lives. Can Mulder forgive her? Can they move on?


Title- Can't Throw Away the Past

Author- Jessie

Rating- G

Disclaimer- I DO NOT own the characters of Fox Mulder and Dana Scully or William.

Fox Mulder was on yet another boring stakeout. Ever since his partner of seven years on the X Files, Dana Scully, left without a trace Mulder was forced to close the X Files and was put back into Violent Crimes at the FBI. Mulder spent three years looking for Scully but no one would talk and after too many dead ends he gave up.

Now, five years later, with the X Files closed and the loss of his partner Fox Mulder lived everyday with no emotion. You see, Dana Scully was not just his partner. She had become his lover. A few months before she left they had declared their love for each other. He thought she loved him but in the last five years he was beginning to rethink that thought.

"Jake, this is hopeless." Mulder said to his partner, Jake Rider.

"The guy knows that the FBI is watching him. He's not going to do anything stupid."

"Mulder, why don't you go back to the hotel and get some rest. You've been here for over twelve hours." Jake said, ignoring his comments.

Mulder rubbed his eyes in agreement. Mulder took Jake's car key and headed to the car. Just as he was about to drive away two men burst out of the residents and began firing shots at Jake. Mulder quickly called for backup and drew his weapon, firing back. Mulder hit one of the men which caused them to retreat. When Mulder thought it was safe he quickly went to Jake, who was now unconscious, over the steering wheel.

*BEEP* "This is Agent Mulder with the FBI. I have an agent down. Request EMS!" *BEEP* Mulder said over his radio.

Within minutes Mulder could hear sirens coming to the aid of his partner.

Dana Scully was finishing up her rounds at the hospital before heading home for the night. After deciding to leave the X Files, the FBI, and Mulder she moved to this small town, hoping it would allow her to start fresh. Sadly, it didn't do too much good. She missed Mulder. She loved him and thought about him every day but she knew her reason for leaving were for the best. She signed the last of her paperwork and was about to leave when the double doors burst open.

"What happened?" Scully began questioning.

"FBI Agent Jake Rider, 36, shot twice."

"FBI? What is the FBI doing here?"

"A job. Didn't you ever go to a small town out in nowhere America Ms. Former FBI?"

Scully snared at her EMS friend. "Ok, call the OR and tell them we need a room ready. We're bringing him up." She ordered.

When the surgery was done Scully went to the nurse's station.

"Hi, is there anyone for Jake Rider waiting for an update?"

"Yes, his partner, Fox Mulder." the nurse said.

All of the color drained from Dana Scully's face. She turned around just as he looked up from his lap. He quickly stood up.

"Scully?" he said, not trusting his vision.

She nodded with a small smile. "Hi, Mulder."

He took three steps towards her and engulfed her in his arms, kissing her fully on the lips. Scully couldn't believe it. She had only dreamed of kissing this man again. She couldn't resist. She kissed him back. The nurse at the desk cleared her throat causing them to break the kiss. Scully turned a slight shade of pink and smile at the nurse. She grabbed his hand, pulling him to her office.

"Mulder, what are you doing here?"

"What am I? What are you doing here? Scully, I've been looking for you for five years."

"I know."

"You know? Scully, what the hell happened?"

"Mulder, you're not supposed to be here. Now, your partner is fine. He'll be able to go home in a few days."

"Scully, you left me without a word five years ago. I deserve a reason as to why."

"Yes, you do… but Mulder"

A knock came at Scully's door and the nurse opened the door.

"Dr. Scully? OH, I'm sorry."

"It's okay. What is it?"

"Your mother called. She isn't going to be able to watch your son tonight so she said she will drop him off at the hospital daycare."

Scully put her hand on her forehead, closing her eyes, letting out a big sigh. She so didn't want Mulder to hear something like that.

"Thank you."

The nurse left and Scully turned to look at Mulder's shocked face.

"You have a son?"

"Yes…. we have a son."

Mulder's jaw dropped.

"We? As in you and I… have a son?"

"Yes. I got pregnant about a month after we got together. Mulder, you have to understand. We just got together. I wasn't about to have an abortion and I didn't want this to mess with your life, your work."

"So instead, you picked up and left without a trace. Leaving me to think I did something wrong that drove you away. God Scully, five years I didn't know I had a son. Five years!"

Mulder just couldn't deal with it anymore so he walked out. Scully didn't attempt to follow him, to try and stop him. She knew he needed to process what she had just dumped on him.

Days went by. Scully thought she would never see Mulder again and didn't expect to. She was in her office do some paperwork when the door flew open.

"Sir, you can't go in there." the nurse said, trying to stop him.

"It's ok." Scully said, standing up.

The nurse nodded and shut the door. Scully moved to stand in front of her desk.

"Mulder, I thought I'd never see you again."

"I've waited five years to see you again. I just want to know why. Why did you feel you couldn't trust me with this? I thought you loved me."

"Oh Mulder, I did love you. I still love you. You don't know how many times I picked up the phone and wanted to dial your number."

"Then why?"

"Mulder, if I would have told you that I was pregnant you would have quit the FBI, quit looking for your sister. I couldn't let you do that."

"So you left me to miss the first five years of our son's life? I missed his first picture, his first kick, his first breath, his first…" Mulder sighed.

Tears began to run down Scully's cheeks as the realization of what she had done hit her like a brick wall. She had hurt the man she loves most in this world in the worst way possible.

"Scully, yes I would have adjusted my lifestyle but it would have been worth it."

"I'm so sorry Mulder. I just didn't want this to ruin your life."

"It would have never ruined my life."

Mulder walked up to her, wrapped her up in his arms.

"I just have one more question for you."

"What's that?" she said, drying her tears.

"When can I meet our son?"

Scully laughed as a fresh set of tears began.

"Mom usually picks him up at 3 when school ends. I get off work at 4."

"Well, I would like to see him."

"Ok, come to this address at 6 tonight and I'll make some dinner."

Scully wrote her address on a piece of paper and handed to him.

"Ok, 6 it is. And Scully?"

"Yes?"

"I want to talk to you some more."

Scully nodded and Mulder headed out of her office. Scully composed herself before going back to work.

Mulder arrived at six o'clock on the dot to Scully's place.

"Hi, Mulder, come in."

"Thank you."

"Take a seat. I'll just be a minute."

"Sure. Uh, Scully you never told me our son's name."

Scully smiled. "William. His name is William. I'll be right back."

"Ok"

Mulder sat down as Scully left the room. She returned a few minutes with a young boy. Mulder stood up. Scully knelt down to William's height.

"William, I want you to meet an old friend of mommy's. This is Mulder."

Mulder knelt down in front of William. "Hi"

"Hi" William said softly.

"William, mommy has to tell you something. Do you remember all the stories I'd tell you at night?"

William nodded.

"Will, this is the man I'm talking about. This is your daddy?"

"You're my daddy?" William asked Mulder.

"Yes son, I am." Mulder smiled, sticking out his hand to shake William's much smaller hand.

"Will, mommy has to finish up dinner. Will you stay here with Mulder?"

William nodded and Scully motioned to Mulder to sit on the couch. As Scully finished cooking dinner she could hear Mulder and William talking. She was about to start crying again when Mulder walked into the kitchen.

"Hey, do you need any help?"

Scully smiled through her tears. "No, I'm ok."

"Hey, what's wrong?" Mulder asked.

"Nothing's wrong. I'm just glad you are able to spend time with Will."

"Scully"

"Mommy! Mommy!" Will came running in the kitchen.

"What is it honey?"

"Is daddy having dinner here?" Will asked, pointing to Mulder.

Scully smiled at him. "Yes son. Daddy is having dinner here. You need to go wash up young man."

Will nodded and grabbed Mulder's hand. "Come on daddy. You too."

Mulder and Scully laughed as Will dragged Mulder to the bathroom.

After dinner Mulder cleaned up while Scully put Will to bed. They met at the couch. Mulder poured them some wine and they sat quietly.

"You've been raising him well."

Scully looked down. Yeah… Mulder"

"Scully I want to start over. I've lost the last five years of your life. The first five of his. I don't want to lose any more time."

Mulder put their glasses down onto the coffee table and took her hands in his.

"Dana, I love you. As disappointed as I am for what you have done I still love you. You can move across the country be you can't throw away our past."

Scully looked at him for a long moment.

"Mulder, why would you want me back? I don't deserve this."

"Maybe not but I've waited five years to find you. I'm not giving up that easily. Can we start over?"

"Yes"


End file.
